


save the last dance for me

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Love, Sapphic, Slow Dancing, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, fluff and love, in the kitchen, with records playing, with the dog being sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: being in the arms of your eternal love, heals all wounds
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	save the last dance for me

save the last dance for me

It was a hard day for Dana Scully, sick children and worried parents flooded her hospital. She never sat down or rested, her lunch forgotten in the back of the staff fridge. All Dana wanted was to go home. Home is where the heart is, and for Dana she knows exactly who has hers. 

On the train carrying her home, she wondered if Stella would be there. Rarely was Stella home before Dana, crimes are funny like that, they never have a set schedule. Dana exited the train and walked the short blocks to their shared flat. Sluggishly climbing the stairs and unlocking the door, she was surprised to hear the soulful vocals of Billie Holiday and homely sounds coming from the kitchen. 

The sight of Stella Gibson, gently swaying her body and mouthing the words to  _ I’ll Be Seeing You, _ was almost too much for Dana. Tears are swelling in her eyes as she watches her beloved make her favorite dinner dish, while their dog lounges in her dog bed, wagging her tail at the sight of Dana finally arriving home. Stella turns around and sees her love’s teary eyes and puts down what she was doing to embrace Dana. 

They both were surprised that they connected so deeply and loved each other so fiercely. They remember the time that Dana had to go back to the States for a bit, it felt as if a dagger was thrust into their hearts. Dramatic as it sounds, finding true love only to lose it, even if it's for arranging moving boxes, really pulls the heart in two. Reunions are like a new page of an adventure book that only two people are writing. Stella and Dana both knew loss and they vowed to each other never to lose each other again. 

Slow dancing in the kitchen with a lover was always a fleeting dream to Stella. Coming home to someone who loved her was always a fantasy that Dana had when arriving back home from Little Rock, Arkansas or some other lonely case. To have dreams and fantasies come to life are the most precious moments that the two women still pinch themselves to see if this is real life. 

As the women sway together, the song changes to  **their** song. Dana smiles into Stella’s blonde hair and squeezes her waist. Stella softly sings along to their song and runs her hand through Dana’s red locks. Rain starts to softly fall in the background, but for right now, all that matters is the love within arms reach. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> awww I love them so much and just couldn't get this out of my head so I made it happen.
> 
> thank you for reading besties <3


End file.
